UNDO
by PolidL-Chan
Summary: LAVEN...! / One-Shot y Songfic del fandub de la cancion UNDO  3er OP de FMA ... como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Moyashi-chan... n   n!


**__****__**

UNDO...

**Capitulo único. "Reset"**

* * *

**_No podrán, no podrán_**

**_Nuestros recuerdos borrar_**

**_Aun añoro aquellos días, cuando reías _**

**_Y tú y yo juntos solíamos estar..._**

**_._**

**_. _**

Era un día gris en el mundo... uno de esos en los que la gente normal se resguarda en la calidez de sus hogares. Otros no tan normales, disfrutan de la frialdad del ambiente. Incluso había gente que se empatizaba con la lluvia para ponerse melancólico y compadecerse un rato de sí mismos por aquellas decisiones que alguna vez tomaron creyendo que era lo mejor que podían hacer, y que hoy se convertía en un doloroso arrepentimiento que les pesaba como nada mas en el mundo...

**_._**

**_odo se ha desmoronado ya_**

**_Cual frágil copa de cristal_**

**_Solo pienso en recuperar_**

**_Los recuerdos que... ya no están muy dentro de mi corazón_**

**_Por su ausencia conocí el dolor_**

**_._**

Entre esas personas se encontraba cierto pelirrojo, el cual esperaba en la mansión Bookman pacientemente a la llegada de su maestro quien había salido de viaje para terminar de borrar los últimos rastros de sus existencias en la Orden Oscura... incluso después de un año de haberla abandonado y aun así el viejo no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para llevarlo

Aunque tampoco podía culparlo por ello...

Había roto las reglas. Había seguido a su corazón, pasando por encima de los principios del Bookman al enamorarse de, nadad más y nada menos que el personaje principal dentro de la historia de su último registro: Allen Walker. Se enamoro perdidamente de él y cuando después de tantos acosos se vio correspondido por el albino, no escuchaba a razones de ningún tipo... algo completamente inadmisible para quien estaba destinado a suceder a Bookman

Amarrado de pies a cabeza, sedado y amordazado. Así fue como Bookman logro sacarlo de la Orden y sin embargo, una vez llegados a la mansión, tuvo que guardar su inocencia en una caja fuerte para que ni se le cruzara por la mente volver. Y si bien una vez consiente se había puesto furioso por las acciones de su maestro, un año sin saber nada sobre el mundo más allá de las frías y altas rejas que separaban a la mansión Bookman de todo, era un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegar a cualquiera...

Por mucho que por dentro le doliera. Esa era su situación y no podía hacer nada por cambiarla. Estaba destinado a ser un Bookman... y esto solo era parte de un largo proceso para lograrlo

.

_Aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si realmente eso era lo que quería..._

**_._**

**_¿De qué sirve este mundo sin ti?_**

**_Ya no tiene sentido seguir_**

**_Todo es como un rompecabezas_**

**_Y debo encajar_**

**_Las piezas de tu alma en mi corazón_**

**_Es imposible poderte olvidar_**

**_._**

Paralelamente en algún lugar de Francia, un joven exorcista de blancos cabellos veía tristemente por la ventana de su habitación dentro de la enfermería, que casualmente daba hacia la entrada de la orden y donde vio por última vez a ese hombre de mirada esmeralda que se había llevado consigo todas sus razones para seguir viviendo

Ya no le importaban los akumas, ni la gente a su alrededor, nada. Por lo que cada vez que salía de misión (lo cual era muy seguido), a pesar de que las cumplía con total eficiencia, regresaba gravemente herido... pero para él, ninguna herida sería tan grande como la que se formo en su corazón y que hizo que todo lo que había dentro de él se fuese desintegrando lenta y tortuosamente, cayendo en un estado de negación tan insoportablemente doloroso para aquel que lo viese que ya sus amigos no hallaban la forma de hacerle entender que tenía que seguir adelante y olvidar a Lavi de una vez por todas

Pero eso era algo imposible para el...

**_._**

**_._**

**_Por favor, por favor_**

**_Has al tiempo detener_**

**_Resguardare tu silueta, profundamente_**

**_Muy dentro de mí ser_**

**_._**

**_Ya veras, Ya veras_**

**_Todo sacrificare_**

**_Con tal de poder oírte, nuevamente_**

**_Y recordar cuando éramos tú y yo_**

**_._**

Sentía como poco a poco el mundo giraba y seguía avanzando sin importarle que él no pudiese formar parte de el; un humano más, un humano menos, no había mucha diferencia para el resto de las personas. Pero él quería estar entre ellos, quería sentirse uno más de ellos y hacer de su vida lo que quisiera como lo hacían ellos.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel instante... cuando lo vio a los ojos por última vez. Kanda, ordenado por Komui a petición de Bookman, lo mantenía firmemente agarrado para que no pudiese hacer nada más que ver como su maestro, con ayuda de sirvientes enviados de la mansión, se lo llevaba muy lejos de ahí. A pesar de que se encontraba bajo los efectos del sedante, podía recordar perfectamente las lagrimas que corrían por encima de aquella siniestra silueta en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Esa marca maldita que le había causado más de una noche de insomnio... ¡Y es que ahora la veía en todas partes! Al ser ese su último registro, era normal que se encontrara con alguno que otro documento con ese dibujo que él solía utilizar para diferenciar el escrito de los otros registros que tenía en su habitación de la Orden... pero esto ya iba mucho más allá de eso... cuando decía que la veía en todas partes, joder, ERA EN TODAS PARTES ¡Incluso una vez llego a verla en su sopa de letras cuando por error se quedaron cinco "A" y una "J" pegadas! ¡También en el último cuadro de cerámica de la esquina del estudio del panda que era evidentemente un clásico compartimiento secreto y...!

.

...

.

Por Dios...

¿Como había podido ser tan estúpido?

**_._**

Nunca, en ningún instante de su vida se imagino que en menos de quince minutos ya se encontraría a kilómetros de la enorme mansión que por tantos años considero como su único hogar. Contradiciendo a todo aquello que siempre se le dijo que era su destino y que durante muchos años fue su único sueño

...

Pero ya no iba a volver hacia atrás

...

No cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería. Tenía un sueño nuevo y haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de cumplirlo. Sin vacilación alguna tomo las llaves que se encontraban en ese compartimiento bajo la cerámica y comprobó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que eran las 2 únicas llaves que necesitaba para abrir las puertas de su nuevo destino, el destino que _él_ había elegido: La llave de la caja fuerte y la llave de las rejas de la mansión.

Irónico fue cuando se percato de que el pueblo más cercano a la residencia Bookman, era nada más ni nada menos que aquella a la que alguna vez llamaron "_La Ciudad Rebobinada_"... el lugar en donde conoció al "_Destructor del Tiempo_" y junto al tiempo, también fue destruyendo y cambiando su mundo entero. La estación más cercana a esa ciudad estaba a unas cuantas horas y ya estaba anocheciendo, así que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche

.

**_El destino ha sido tan cruel_**

**_Ha destruido nuestra realidad_**

**_Pero aun no dejo de soñar_**

**_Que estas junto a mi... y nunca más de mi lado te alejaras_**

**_Sé que algún día se hará realidad_**

**_._**

Ya no podía soportarlo. No quería seguir soñando que estaba con él, ¡Quería estar junto a el! No podía vivir un segundo más sin estar a su lado. El tenia que... ¡Tenia que encontrarlo!... ¿Pero cómo?

En eso una luz blanca brillo a su derecha. Era una puerta del Arca, pero... ¿Hacia dónde lo llevaría? si ni siquiera había pensado al hacerla. Una ráfaga de viento salió de dicha puerta y lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho haciendo que por primera vez en todo ese año se sintiera completo. Sonrío. A donde quiera que lo llevara esa puerta, sin duda era hacia donde su corazón le decía que quería estar, así que, sin perder ni un minuto más postrado en esa fría cama, se desconecto de los cables de suero y medición del ritmo cardiaco y salió corriendo hacia el interior de esa puerta... hacia su verdadera felicidad...

Sin embargo, la suerte no le quería tanto como creyó, pues, nada más cruzar la puerta esta se cerro y cayó en cuenta de que estaba en camino en medio de la nada, bajo la lluvia, aun con la fiebre que lo tenía delirando desde hace una semana... y ya no le quedaban fuerzas como para volver a la Orden por medio del arca

Tendría que buscar un lugar en el cual resguardarse... pero no mas dados 3 pasos un fuerte mareo se apodero de él haciéndolo caer de sentón en el suelo. Su vista se volvió borrosa y no podía oír absolutamente nada. Era completamente ignorante de todo lo que podía estar ocurriendo a su alrededor, hasta que una luz enceguecedora le hizo voltear y su mirada pudo captar, con horror, como una pezuña estaba a punto de darle de lleno en su ojo izquierdo...

_Y estaba de más decir que el resto de su cuerpo iba a ser atropellado por el resto del carruaje que se le venía encima... _

**_._**

**_(...Instrumental...)_**

**_._**

Ya era de mañana y Lavi andaba totalmente ansioso pero sin prisa. Se moría por ver a Allen, si, pero ya había ido desde 6 de la mañana a la estación de trenes, que quedaba a unos 45 minutos de la ciudad (en su martillo claro. Caminando, esos minutos se le hubiesen convertido en horas), donde le dijeron que ningún tren saldría de ahí hasta pasado el medio día.

Así resignado, regreso a la ciudad en busca de un buen desayuno y algo que hacer para distraerse hasta que llegara la hora de irse en busca de su amado exorcista

.

Pronto lo encontró. De un momento a otro una joven llego a la cafetería donde él estaba, toda alterada gritando como loca diciendo que un viajero había traído a un ángel caído, que tenían que ir a verlo, que su belleza era inigualable y que estaba mal herido. Luego de que recordó ese detalle comenzó a preguntar por algún médico pero el pelirrojo no se quedo para saber si realmente había uno allí. Salió y como si de un imán se tratara, aun sin saber la dirección en la que se encontraba dicho "Ángel", sus pies lo habían llevado hasta un hospital y sonrió con ironía al pensar que ese era exactamente aquel pequeño hospital que Komui clausuro por una semana entera cuando se entero de que su pequeña hermana había sido mal herida en una batalla. En ese entonces, ellos estaban de paso por la mansión cuando uno de los buscadores les dijo que el supervisor necesitaba de los conocimientos médicos del viejo Bookman y el de curioso como siempre, lo "acompaño" y se encontró con la más grande sorpresa de su vida... y la más hermosa cabe destacar...

Impulsado por su falta de oficio y sus recuerdos más preciados sobre lo que encontró alguna vez en ese hospital, decidió ir a visitar la habitación en la que todo había comenzado. En unos pocos minutos se encontró a sí mismo en el marco de aquella puerta desde donde había intercambiado sus primeras palabras con aquel pequeño e inocente niño, el cual no se encontraba mucho mejor que la china que era atendida por su maestro... pero todo eso ya eran cosas del pasado

...

...

...

Lo que nunca se imagino fue que, como si el destino jugara con él, ahí estuviera... Ese mismo muchacho de hebras blancas y herido de gravedad, siendo instruido por un medico sobre que debía ser más cuidadoso con respecto a su salud mientras este miraba ausente la ventana... nuevamente había un vendaje sobre su ojo izquierdo... era como si... como si...

- ¿Como se encuentran las demás personas que estaban en el carruaje? - pregunto el pequeño albino

- Ninguno posee ninguna herida grave, pero aun así creo que el shock fue lo suficientemente severo, pues aun están inconsientes - respondió mecánicamente y sin ningún tipo de tacto el doctor...

- Ya veo... - susurro deprimido el menor, mientras que el estaba tan absorto con toda esta situación a tal punto que...

- Pero no te preocupes, las enfermeras se están haciendo cargo de ello, así que estarán bien en poco tiempo - ... no pudo evitar querer repetirlo todo... cada instante a su lado... - Mi nombre es Lavi. Encantado de conocerte - dijo con una enorme sonrisa... como tenía ya un año que no sonreía...

**_._**

**_._**

**_No podrán, no podrán_**

**_Nuestros recuerdos borrar_**

**_Aun añoro aquellos días, cuando reías _**

**_._**

**_Estabas junto a mí..._**

**_._**

Bastaron solo esas palabras para que su mundo volviera a brillar, luego de tanto tiempo sumido en la completa oscuridad...

Volvió la vista como dudando, desconfiando de que sus oídos lo estuviesen engañando de tanta droga que tenia encima para poder soportar el dolor de su cuerpo y mantenerse consiente. Y lo vio. Justo en ese lugar en el que lo había conocido hace ya 2 largos años, sonriéndole amistosamente, se sentía desfallecer... eso no podía estar pasando... ¿Como había sucedido? ¿Por qué justo ahora?...

...

En eso fue que se fijo en un pequeño detalle, que de tratarse de cualquier otra persona que no fuese Lavi, su amado Lavi, ni lo hubiese tomado en cuenta... aquello que hacia tan diferente este reencuentro de en sueño: ... _sus ojos_

Sus ojos. Si, AMBOS ojos, ya sin rastro alguno de ese molesto parche que nunca le había dejado apreciar la hipnotizante belleza que poseía ese chico que se había robado su corazón, su inocencia, prácticamente su mundo entero... Sus ojos le observaban de una forma completamente distinta a aquella mirada simpática pero analítica de aprendiz de Bookman. No, esta vez podía ver en su mirada mucho más que eso; era capaz de ver todo el cariño, la añoranza, el arrepentimiento y sobretodo... el amor que aun perduraba y que duraría hasta siempre en ellos...

Y su sonrisa. Era de aquellas que solo ponía cuando estaba con él. Una sonrisa completamente sincera que le daba la seguridad para sonreír de esa misma manera... Estando juntos los dos... reír y ser felices siempre

.

**_Por favor, por favor_**

**_Has al tiempo detener_**

**_Resguardare tu silueta, profundamente_**

**_Muy dentro de mí ser_**

**_._**

Que alguien por favor le dijera que no estaba soñando. Todo era algo tan repentino y tan... tan emocionante... tanta felicidad... tan solo por verle ahí y oírle decir esas palabras... sabía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pero ¿Que más daba ya? ¡Que ganas tenia de que ese momento jamás pasara! ... de estar así siempre...

Pero lo traicionaron las ganas de abrazarlo y aferrarse a el para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba allí. De un salto se levanto de la cama, arrancando en el proceso los cables a los que estaba conectado... nuevamente el dolor... como si le importara. Sentía que pronto caería en la inconsciencia como consecuencia de aquella acción tan descuidada, sin embargo en ningún momento sintió el golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso. Unos fuertes brazos lo apresaban firmemente con tal de que no cayera al suelo.

**_._**

**_Ya veras, Ya veras_**

**_Todo sacrificare..._**

**_._**

En ese momento ya nada importaba, mientras pudiera estar en sus brazos...

**_._**

Mientras pudiera protegerlo y amarlo

**_._**

Ya nada importaba... ni la orden, ni los akuma...

**_._**

Ni el panda, ni el hecho de que fuesen hombres... Se amaban, y ni siquiera los destinos tan diferentes que poseían podrían interponerse entre ellos...

Si aquello a lo que le habían dedicado su vida entera, por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo debía ser sacrificado

**_._**

Lo harían sin ninguna vacilación...

**_._**

**_...Con tal de poder oírte, nuevamente_**

**_Y recordar cuando éramos tú y yo..._**

**_._**

Si con eso lograban estar juntos de nuevo...

Y dejar los recuerdos como eso... simples recuerdos...

.

Después de todo... tenían la vida entera para rehacerlos uno al lado del otro... hasta que aquel momento tan incierto llamado "muerte" llegara por alguno de ellos...

**_._**

_Lo mejor sería aprovecharlo..._

**

* * *

**

**Viernes, 24 de diciembre del 2010 / 5:03pm - En casa de su abuela y sin internet XD **

* * *

**YOOOO~~ GENTE! como estan todos? :D ? ***_uno de los posibles lectores le pega un tomatazo_*** ... si yo se... los gemelos, los gemelos... esos mocosos no me han traido mas que problemas desde que los publique y eso que aun ni aparecen en la historia... ***_le pegan otro tomate en su pelo recien alisado por eso_*** TT^TT... pero debo decirles algo, la falta de actualizacion YA NO ES CULPA MIA, tengo el 65% de cap ya escrito a mano, solo que como me daba flojera pasarlo a la pc se me ocurrio la "_brillante_" idea de encargarselo a una amiga a la que supuestamente le interesa que la continue... ¬¬*... y bueno... aun hasta las fechas de hoy no lo ha hecho y como la estupida hoja la tiene ella del otro lado del pais (**_porque me fui de viaje_**), no puedo hacer nada al respecto... CULPENLA A ELLA!**

**.**

**Y bueno, ya di mucha lata con ese fic ¡Mejor les cuento a que se debe este! :D ***_y aqui va el tercer tomate del dia_*** TT^TT ! ... Este songfic (**_creo que ya algunos se dieron cuenta de que AMO los songfics_**) es un presente para nuestro querido moyashi (**_el cual creo que me quedara algo atrazado porque ni idea de cuando publicare esto_**), por el cual estoy muy agradecida a la siempre grandiosa Aishiteru-sama! ***_..._*** HEY! regresen este tomate por donde vino que no es plagio! le agradezco porque ella... INCONCIENTEMENTE ...me dio la idea mientras hablabamos sobre que le ibamos a regalar Allen-chan y yo escuchaba este maravilloso fandub de en mi laptop :3 ... **

**.**

**Si les gusto, si lo amaron, si lo odiaron, si les dio ganas de vomitar su cena de navidad unas 7 veces consecutivas, si no lo entendieron, si tambien les parece que este fandub de FMA es 100% laven... **

**Todos pueden compartirlo conmigo en un precioso review el cual, solo por leer, les sale completamente gratis y si junto los suficientes puede que fastidie a mi amiga para actualizar los gemelos Walker o cualquier otro fic mio que les guste a su maxima brevedad posible... :3**


End file.
